In the printing arts, and in particular in the printed label art for labeling and decorating objects, there exists a continual demand for labels and decorations which not only appeal to consumers, but also bear ever increasing amounts of information. For example, labels for identification of health care and pharmaceutical products are often required by governmental regulations to describe in painstaking detail their compositions and ingredients. As new food and drug laws are passed, regulations require the inclusion of increasing amounts of label information. As another example, labels for identification of agricultural and industrial products are similarly required by governmental regulations to describe their compositions and ingredients by way of, e.g., “material safety data sheets” and the like. Additionally, there is a demand for labels and decorations which appeal to consumers by way of their function or appearance, such as labels which may, for example, be manipulated by a consumer to achieve a desired effect. Such desired effects could include, for example, movement of a portion, portions, or an entirety of the label, or a viewing port, or any other effects or combinations thereof. It would also be advantageous for such labels to be able to be provided without modification of existing equipment and/or machines for label manufacturing and/or label application.
Therefore, there exists a need for labels that do not require modification of existing equipment and/or machines for label manufacturing and/or label application, and that do not require significant changes to label ply materials, adhesive materials in manufacturing and/or at point of application, or other labeling and/or label application components. There also exists a need for labels that satisfactorily function when applied to a container such as, for example, a recyclable beverage bottle or an aerosol spray can.